shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Blaire
Jessica Blaire is a current student at Kingston University and former student at Twin Branches High and Monarch Prep. Jessica started out as a background character although later on she became a main character when her villain personality was shown and she manipulated several people. Jessica was eventually taken down, however, and went to Monarch Prep. As of the Troublemakers reboot, she is at Kingston University. Her most notable storyline was turning into the game's main antagonist. She was written off the series and made very few appearances since her departure. Duration: The New Girl-The New Girl Season 11, Season 5 Storylines Jessica started off as a background character and was one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High. Jessica was best friends with Maria, although later became best friends with Nicole. Jessica was dating school president Justin and was the first lady. During Jessica's third year in the game, her character became a main character and developed into the game's antagonist. Jessica's main storylines first started off when she wanted to take down Taylor as head cheerleader. Jessica told Zoe that if she helped her take down Taylor then Zoe would become head cheerleader and Zoe's cousin, Sam, who hated Taylor would join the squad. Zoe agrees to this and Jessica and Zoe play a series of pranks on Taylor. Their plan works when Taylor is taken down although Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes head cheerleader herself. Jessica also does not let Sam join the squad and frames Zoe for all the pranks. When Justin finds out what Jessica did, he breaks up with her and Jessica is no longer first lady. Jessica is determined to remain first lady and when the election comes out again, Jessica sets her eyes on nerd Ben Kale. Jessica breaks up Ben and his girlfriend Denni Fallon and starts dating Ben herself. Jessica then gives Ben a makeover to make him more popular and then convinces him to try for school president so that if he wins, Jessica can become first lady again. Zoe then stands up to Jessica because of what she is doing and Jessica attempts to make Zoe's life miserable by playing cruel pranks on her. Jessica hurts the people closest to Zoe by spreading around school Sam's text messages with her boyfriend Nick Brown and sabotaging Zoe's boyfriend, Howard's interview to Kingston University which makes Howard not get in. Jessica then hires Steph to create a website called The Dirty Dish to spread rumors about all the candidates running for school president except Ben. When swim team captain Sara Kessler, one of the candidates, is set up for a TV interview for her swim race by her campaign manager Nick in order to boost her campaign support, Jessica becomes jealous and tries to convince Sara not to do the TV Interview although Sara does not listen. Jessica then sabotages Sara's TV Interview and makes Steph post a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on The Dirty Dish which causes Nick and Sam to break up. Towards the end of the election, Jessica makes Steph hack the votes so that Ben will win and Ben then wins the election and Jessica is first lady, giving her even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are then determined to take Jessica down, especially after they hear from Denni that Ben suspiciously earned several votes towards the last few days of the election. Zoe and Taylor visit Paula, who helped Jessica become as mean as she did in the first place. Paula tells them that they should be seeing Steph. Zoe and Taylor visit Steph who tells them everything that's gone on and tells them that she has a tape of Jessica telling Steph to hack the votes and admitting to using Ben just to become first lady. Zoe and Taylor talk Steph in to giving them the tape and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down when she loses all her popularity and Ben breaks up with her. Jessica then transfers to Monarch Prep where she becomes the new queen bee. Principal Whitford gives Jessica the position as 'Perfect' which is like a British school prefect and Jessica gains a lot power over the school. Jessica is able to manipulate many people. Paige, the previous queen bee of Monarch Prep, becomes determined to regain her position and fights with Jessica. At a ball, Paige and Jessica compete over who can get more guys and Paige is able to attract more guys than Jessica which infuriates her. Jessica then attempts to sabotage Paige by giving her a phone to talk to Owen Harris as phones are not allowed. Jessica then tells Principal Whitford that Paige has a phone although Paige, having realized Jessica's plan, sneaks the phone in Jessica's room and puts Jessica's initials on it. When Whitford finds the phone in Jessica's room, she takes away Jessica's position as 'Perfect' and gives it to Paige. Jessica later graduates from high school and attends Kingston University where she tries out for the L.O.L sorority and sees Zoe who is also trying out. Jessica pretends to be nice to the sorority girls in an attempt to get a place in the sorority and also pretends to be nice to Zoe. During a party the sorority girls are throwing, Jessica locks Zoe in a closet and tells the sorority girls that Zoe is too shy to come to the party making them disappointed. Jessica helps L.O.L's rival sorority, O.M.G, play a prank on L.O.L's party although Zoe discovers the prank and saves the party. The L.O.L girls remain unaware of how evil Jessica is and let her join the sorority although they let Zoe join too. Jessica most recently appeared in the bonus scene of College Scavenger Hunt. Angry that Zoe and her team won the College Scare-venger Hunt, Jessica vows to get revenge against Zoe and the L.O.L sisters. Relationships Romantic Interests Justin Needing to lure Justin away from the ballot box, Taylor asks Jessica to ask Justin out to Prom and be his girlfriend, under the bribe that being his girlfriend would make her the first lady. Jessica uses the benefits from being the first lady to get out of detention and use the AV club for cheerleading routines among many other things. However, after learning that Jessica framed Zoe to become head cheerleader, Justin is infuriated and breaks up with her. Ben Kale Upset that she no longer has the benefits of being first lady, Jessica looks for a new boyfriend, who is presidential material and chooses Ben Kale, who was already in a relationship with Denni Fallon. Jessica sabotages their relationship to the point, to the point that she convinces Ben that he kissed her, after him and Denni's "break up". Ben ends up actually falling for Jessica. Staying true to her intentions, Jessica persuades Ben into becoming president. However, knowing that Ben would receive no votes, due to his unpopularity among the school, Jessica has Ben undergo many transformations, including his appearance and forcing him to get to know many students, so that he would earn Faceplace friends. When the election rolls around, Jessica creates a website called The Dirty Dish, which bashes other candidates, while Ben remains oblivious to her schemes. Jessica's sinister objectives are finally exposed to the student body on the day of Ben's inauguration. Jessica tries to explain that overtime, she did fall for him, but Ben is too enraged to listen and breaks up with her. Enemies Zoe Davis Jessica convinces a continuously reluctant Zoe to help her overthrow Taylor from the cheer captain position, bribing her with the possibility that Sam could rejoin the team and Zoe could be instated as the new head cheerleader. The two badmouth Taylor, make her seem hypocritical by Zoe shrinking her clothes, Jessica placing doughnuts inside her locker (although Zoe wasn't aware of this), and revealing her secret relationship with Brendan. However, Zoe did not intend to show the video of Taylor kissing Brendan (nor did she even know about their relationship) and feels guilty and angry, once realizing that Jessica framed her. When Jessica becomes cheer captain, she makes cheerleading very difficult for Zoe. During The Election, Jessica presents her suspicious newfound kindness towards Zoe. Jessica discloses that she will make her co-captain and give her other cheer benefits, under the condition that Zoe endorses Ben. Zoe declines, having no knowledge on Ben's campaign, although Jessica continues to bribes her. Once realizing that Zoe won't agree through bribes, Jessica starts blackmailing her, by making her the mascot, putting her on laundry duty indefinitely and stealing her clothes. Figuring that these schemes are ineffective, Jessica begins hurting the people the closest to her: Sam and Howard. She steals Sam's texts to her boyfriend, Nick and posts them online, causing many kids to tease Sam and then sabotages Howard's interview to his dream college, Kingston, by paying Ryan to randomly fight Howard on his way to his interview. Zoe, instead of agreeing to endorse Ben, does the opposite and becomes Taylor's campaign manager. After the election is over, the two work to divulge Jessica's evil plans, evidently, through finding Steph, the girl who put up The Dirty Dish. Zoe reappears in Jessica's life in the seventh season of A New Start. She and Zoe both attend Kingston University, join the LOL sorority and plan to become the Freshman Ambassador. She presents herself to the LOL girls as charismatic and charming and informs Zoe that she is no longer the manipulative person she formerly was. Though Zoe is initially reluctant to believe her, Jessica provides actual advice, which proves practical with the LOL girls. However, Zoe's suspicions return when Jessica locks her in a supply closet during a party and lies to the LOL girls that Zoe was too shy to attend, disappointing them. Taylor Vale Taylor and Jessica have mutual dislike for each other, as Jessica was jealous that Taylor was the most popular girl in school and Taylor was angry that Jessica decided to coup her because of this. Jessica uses several tactics to make Taylor seem like a bad cheer captain, such as placing doughnuts in her locker and broadcasting the video of Taylor "taking inventory" of Brendan. However, during this time, Taylor was only angry at Jessica for becoming the next captain and was angry at Zoe for everything else. That is, until The Election, when Taylor realizes that Jessica manipulated Zoe into doing all of those and was currently manipulating Ben. This is when everything begins to click. Fearing that Jessica may be able to actually become first lady again, Taylor decides to run for president and recruits Zoe as her campaign manager. Taylor is of course enraged when it is announced that Ben is the next president, but knows that the votes had to be rigged or somehow false. Her and Zoe both work to disclose Jessica's true intentions with evidence. Once able, Jessica is booed at and Taylor becomes the next president. Paige Lenx Paige and Jessica meet each other at Monarch Prep in A New Start. Jessica is suspiciously nice to Paige, even offering a phone to Paige, which were now prohibited at Monarch Prep. It was later revealed that this was to make sure Paige did not have the sudden desire to become the queen bee at Monarch Prep again. This does in fact happen again, much to Jessica's dismay. She and Paige have a contest to see which one of them can lure the most boys to their side of the room during the Emerald Ball, which Paige indisputably wins. Unhappy with the results, Jessica accuses Paige of having a phone in front of Principal Whitford—an accusation, which ultimately backfires, as Principal Whitford ended up finding the phone in Jessica's room. Personality Before coming to prominence, Jessica's personality was moderately inconspicuous. Not much was known, but that she was boy-crazy (as by the time she started dating Justin, she was also in a relationship with three other boys from Centerscore University) and a little bit dim-witted. This is, until season 8 of the New Girl, Cheer Revolution, where Jessica becomes the plot antagonist. Jessica exhibits particularly sociopathic traits, such as her ability to fake emotion, displayed during her task to break up Denni and Ben and later using Ben to earn First Lady privileges. Moreover, Jessica demonstrates her ability to lie, by masking herself as a caring and helpful person towards Zoe, but proves to be malicious and duplicitous, by framing her. Furthermore, she appears to be very avaricious, considering how she created the website, The Dirty Dish, for the purpose of sabotaging the reputation of other candidates in season 11, The Election. Appearance Jessica has beach blonde hair in a bun, with a few strands coming out at the sides. However, though not visible, Jessica has highlights, as Taylor was angry that they had the same hair color. Over her head is a orange moon-framed glasses, with a matching orange and white tank top. She has fairly light skin and deep green eyes. Age Having graduated in Year 5 of Surviving High School, Jessica is in her freshman year of college and so is most likely 18-19 years old. Quotes Trivia *Jessica was once forced by Taylor to wear a sombrero for a week because they both had the same hair color. *Jessica formerly owned a pair of black shoes, before being demanded throw them away by Taylor because they had the same ones. *Jessica was known among students as being particularly promiscuous; she was once dating three students from Centerscore University at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular Category:College Kids Category:Antagonist Category:Departed Category:Original Cast